The Saviors: SYOC!
by FreakLives
Summary: We were just a group of scared kids thrown together by chance. But we realized that the surviving kids needed heroes to shine a light through all the death that surronds us. We are the Saviors, fighting for those who can't fight for themselves. This is our story of love, war, and incredible loss. SYOC Re-opened!
1. SYOC Form

Hello reader! I need some OCs for this story, the form is below. Send me submissions; the first seven will have their characters featured. I'm excited for this and can't wait to see what you guys submit!

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Role in a Group:

Personality:

Appearance:

Weapons:

History:

Other:


	2. The Saviors

As the regal figure entered the market, all eyes turned simultaneously. The atmosphere changed and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. When Jonathan Grey, leader of the Saviors, walked into the school, heads were turned. In some ways good, in other ways bad.

The school was once a hub for leaning and idle commerce as students complained about homework and teachers. Now it was a haven for survivors and the brutal fight to live another day.

The kids who inhabited the school formed a primal society. There were different gangs based off of social cliques that owned different territory around the school.

Varsity was the most dominant gang. Made up off the jocks, they lived in the gym. Spending there time drinking moonshine, having parties, and bullying other gangs, they were universally hated but deeply feared. They took what they want, did what they want, and if anyone resisted they would most likely be beaten to death. No one took a stand against the oppressors. No body except the Saviors.

The Pretty Ones were stuck to Varsity's side like glue. Their leader Heather only accepted who she deemed the prettiest girls in the school, hence the name. As a Pretty One, you were required to date a Varsity member. The arranged couples were discussed by Heather and Sam- leader of Varsity- who was also one of the arranged couples. Although the tactic of "seduce the Varsity, get the best supplies" was dropping to an all time low, all of the other gangs had to admit it was pretty damn smart.

The Geeks inhabited the school's theater. Made up of all the actors, musicians and artists, the Geeks survived by performances. Tickets to a Geek show where prized possessions, because it reminded everyone of a carnival. Even the gangs decided to call truce when visiting the theater. If there was any sliver of humanity in the school, it was inside those shows. They sold paintings, played songs like street performers, and held plays every so often. Led by a kid named Zachary, they were the only gang who didn't have to live in fear of other gangs. To wipe out the Geeks would mean destroying the only thing that kept them anchored to the old world.

The Nerds lived in the library, and despite their rather weak name, they were a force to be reckoned with. Any gang was afraid to step foot near the library in fear of the elaborate traps set up around the main entryway. One Varsity member tried to enter one day, and a few Saviors saw what happened. As he got within five feet of the door, a trip wire triggered a locker to slam open. A system of pulley then activated three spray bottles to shoot liquid at the invader. Then, set of books fell to the bottom of the locker, triggering a blow torch to shoot out a flame. The liquid was gasoline, and the Varsity member was engulfed in flames in a matter of seconds. No one messed with the Nerds since then.

The Sluts ruled over the Cafeteria. Their rather demeaning name came from their leader, a girl who was named Violet at one point. But, she is only known as Violent now. There were rumors that in the early days of the disease, Violent was raped by a Varsity. So, she used a tough girl attitude to mask her low self esteem and insecurity. However, the insecurity is depicted in the name of her gang. They're some of the toughest girls in the entire school, only taking the backseat to a Maia, a Savior. Most of their might came from the fact that they had the most guns; raiding a police department before anyone else could.

The Freaks preside over the school's multi purpose room: a blank room with a stage and bleachers were school dances and assemblies where held. One of the smaller gangs, they made up for their lack of manpower by being unforgiving survivors. They didn't just kill anyone they saw, but if you crossed the Freaks, there'd be hell to pay.

The Skaters lived in the front office of the school. Like the Freaks, they were small but they also were more laid back. They didn't care about the world around them; they cared about skate-boarding and hooking up with as many Freak girls as possible. No one understood why, they just shrugged it off and worried about their own gangs.

Then there were the Saviors. Kids who didn't have a gang, but could easily join at least one. They used to be Scraps, kids who didn't have anyone to watch their backs, had no gangs to protect them, and struggled to survive a single day. The Saviors only had nine kids, making them the smallest gang. But, they were the most daring, brave, and humane kids. They fought for the people who couldn't fight for themselves and were the only gang with the guts to tell Varsity to go to hell. Originally named "The Scraps", the accepted the fact that they were known as the Saviors by everyone else. They lived in a staircase that bridged the top floor of the school and the empty bottom floor.

Every gang would leave the school to get supplies; every gang was forced to contribute guards to watch the front entrance to keep sickos out, and they all protected their individual territory. There was a hallway of class rooms that were used as a market; every gang accept the Saviors had their own classroom to set up shop in and trade supplies. It was safer than leaving the school, but outside held better supplies.

The Saviors didn't realize it, but their life was about to be turned completely upside down.

Jonathan Grey was alert as a leader of a gang would be. Especially a leader of a gang despised by Varsity. As he walked slowly through the market, his right hand inches away from his Smith and Wesson revolver and his left hand hovering over his crowbar on his belt, he scanned the area for his fellow Saviors who had gotten a head start on trading. A few sets of eyes occasionally glanced over at the fearless Savior, proudly striding across the market. He was telling the world that if they want to fight, he was right there and ready.

"Jonny boy! Ma' man!" A flamboyant voice suddenly rang out as a figure darted out of the Geek's classroom.

Zachary was fearless as well, but then again he didn't have anything to fear. He sauntered over to Jonathan and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder.

"You know, you need to take me out to dinner sometime. We never do anything nice!" Zachary exclaimed.

Zachary was a strange boy. And Jonathan never understood why he acted so colorful, but he played along just so the Saviors had a place to stay if they were in trouble. Zachary had a girlfriend, yet he insisted on playing this act every time he saw Jonathan.

"You'll just have to wait for our anniversary, darling." Jonathan said, slipping from Zachary, who faked a frown then laughed.

"You got any jobs?" Jonathan asked Zachary. Another agreement between the two gangs was that if a Savior would kill any grown-ups near the theater, they'd all get free tickets.

"Just some patrols, you know, basic yada yada." Zachary said nonchalantly as if discussing dinner plans.

"I'll send Maia up in a little." Jonathan said, "She's always complaining that we don't kill enough grown-ups.

"Well, I hope for the sicko's sake she's in a good mood." Zachary commented as he disappeared back into the Geek's classroom.

"Can't believe you put up with that crap." A familiar voice said from behind Jonathan.

Jayden Sigurd was a valued member of the Saviors. He served as a guard and constantly watched the Saviors territory for grown-ups and other gangs. Jonathan assumed that he had switched places with Nathan, another Savior.

"The crap I put up with is definitely worth it. Free tickets for doing something as simple as killing sickos." Jonathan countered with a smirk, "Even if Zachary belongs in the psycho ward. Where's Rick and Rya?"

Jonathan turned to face Jayden. In the other boy's hands were two police batons wrapped in barbed wire and blue duct tape. Those along with his Night Wing T-shirt, jeans, and headband made him resemble the classic crime fighter. Jayden would have made a good Nerd, but given the choice he'd choose the Saviors any day of the week.

"Where do you think? He's suckering people into giving him supplies."

Rick was the second command of the Saviors, so he was almost in as much danger as Jonathan was. But he didn't care. No single kids would mess with him. Actually, to be more specific, no kid would mess with the Winchester Model 70 hunting rifle slung over his back.

He sat at the corner of the hallway, next to the door of the Slut's classroom where three of his gang members- Maia, Carlos, and Flint- had entered to get food. The Sluts made most of their income off of canned goods and water anyway. Although Rick was the second in command, he wasn't nearly as noble as Jonathan and didn't hesitate to resort to unorthodox tactics to get food. None of those tactics involved violence, but Rick knew enough about human psychology to jerk at peoples emotions.

He would have made a good Geek. He had an acoustic guitar in his hands that he could play with over-average skill. Molding into the fourteen-year old's side was his sister, Rya. She was only six years old, but every gang accepted little kids. As humane as that sounds, some times the reasoning in more selfish. If you raise an impressionable younger kid, that's eventually another member of your gang. But, there were people like Rick who took in little kids because they were family. His sister was quiet; putting on the act she and Rick rehearsed, and wrapped a stringy arm around Rick's waist. Her blond hair was pulled back to reveal her face so she could look up with sad blue eyes.

Rick began to play, singing softy:

_If strength was born from heartbreak, than mountains I could move_

_And if walls could speak I'd pray that they would tell me what to do_

_If you see me please just walk on by, walk on by_

_Forget my name and I'll forget it too_

Most kids just shrugged Rick and Rya off, because they knew the act. But there was always one sucker with too much humanity.

Two Freak girls approached the siblings, one with wild green hair and another with groomed blue hair. Rya looked up to them with teary eyes, and Rick suppressed a grin as tears formed in the eyes of the green-haired Freak. The two Freaks had a hushed conversation as Rick continued to play. Finally, the Green haired Freak produced three cans of peaches from a backpack and the two left quickly before they could get in trouble. Rya grinned ear-to-ear and looked up to Rick, who had stopped playing.

"Did I do good?" She asked, hoping her older brother- her hero- was proud of her.

Rick smiled brightly, a smile only Rya could bring on. He nodded and kissed the top of her head; Rick was proud to be blessed with a little sister like Rya.

Maia wanted to throw up.

She couldn't believe Flint and Carlos. Both of her gang member's were being suckered into selling valuable items for something useless that a Slut would entice them into buying. She was aware Rick did a similar thing, but that was okay because her gang would be benefiting from Rick's schemes. That, and Rick wore a shirt. Most Sluts wore regular clothes, but Maia was positive that Violent would pull aside the most attractive girls and make them were tight shorts and shirts that barely covered their chests.

She had slapped Flint and Carlos upside the head numerous times, but they still didn't get the message.

They had a very specific task, meet Violent and get the food for their gang. Stopping to admire every Slut's boobs was really slowing her down and she didn't want to spend all morning in the classroom.

Eventually, they made it too Violent's stall. The red-head was reading a book rented from the Nerd's, and she looked up at the blond in front of her briefly.

"Kathy, I need seven day's worth of food on the light side for the Saviors!" Violent called out to an unseen Slut. Maia pushed back her blond hair and pulled her leather jacket closer around her thin frame, waiting for Violent to say the same things she'd say every week.

"You know if everything doesn't work out with the Saviors…"

"Violent, I'm here for the food so cut the crap."

Carlos, who was standing beside Maia, snickered. It was such a Maia thing to say.

Violent sighed, expecting that answer. Even though Maia couldn't be categorized as a Slut, she was definitely a girl Violent wanted on her side. She then squinted and carefully analyzed Carlos with piercing greens eyes.

"You have our package ready yet?" Violent questioned while observing Carlos.

"The Slut's ain't a small gang," Carlos responded, "So you'll have to wait for your laundry later in the afternoon."

"Oh, they better be spotless, Kerry."

"My name's Carlos."

"Didn't I call you Taco Vender last time? That's your new name, Taco Vender."

Carlos didn't know if Violent treated the boys in the Saviors like strangers because she didn't know them or wanted them to think she didn't know them.

Violent and the Sluts was the only gang who revere the Saviors. She saw them a tiny gang who knew how to fight, but put them against Varsity or the Sluts and they'd be taken down with ease.

A Slut girl finally came set a plastic grocery bag filled with a small collection of canned tuna, dry soup, and canned fruit. Barely enough for all the Saviors.

"You know, Taco Vender, that's not a lot of food for nine people." Violent observed.

"Well what about it?"

"Ooh, this one has some fight in him." Violent said to the petite Slut who had brought the food.

"Tell you what; you'd make a good rent boy. How about you swing by the Cafeteria one night and I'll make it worth you're while." Violent said with a triumphant smirk as she looked into Carlos' eyes, the Hispanic kid's gaze eight inches south of the Slut's face.

Maia sighed in frustration and scooped up the food before smacking Carlos, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him toward the exit.

"Where's Flint?" Maia asked. Carlos pointed to a stall where Flint was giving away food in return for some wet fireworks that a Slut had convinced him into trading.

"_Jesus Christ!" _

Nat was shuffling through the stack of books in her hands as she walked out of the Nerd's outpost. They were only for rent, as she didn't want to trade valuable supplies just for the gift of reading. She had found a picture book for Rya, a Night Wing comic book for Jayden, and two biographies; _Alexander the Great _for Jonathan and _Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart _for Rick. Carrying the books was a little bit awkward as she had to balance her bow and arrows as well, but she knew the power of reading brought people together and more cliché stuff like that.

She frowned as she noticed Rick by the Slut's classroom managing to pry food from two Freaks. Her brain told her that it was for the benefit of the Saviors, but her moral compass told her how wrong it was. She tried to brush it off and figured she could just trade with the Freaks tomorrow. When the Freaks left and Rick stopped singing, he kissed Rya's head and noticed Nat. He slung the acoustic guitar over his back and drew his rifle, holding the firearm's barrel too the ground just in case any drunk Varsity decided to throw their weight around.

"I have some food that needs cooking, woman." Rick told Nat with a sly smile as he broke the distance between the two, Rya clinging to his jean leg.

"I'm gonna shove an arrow up you're….." Nat stopped and decided swearing in front of a six year old wasn't smart.

"I also have some laundry that needs done."

"Make that two arrows."

"And while you're at it, my room could use some dusting."

Nat slugged him in the arm and the two started to laugh. That was their usual greeting, and Rick only pulled off the fake sexist thing with Nat. He tried it with Maia once, and she broke his nose. Literally.

Rick opened his mouth to speak again, but he was interrupted by Maia's voice. Rick and Nat turned simultaneously toward the door and continued to laugh as they watched Maia yank Carlos and Flint out of the classroom while holding the gang's food.

"I swear to God! What is it with you two! We go in there for one thing, _one thing…._"

Rick and Nat were at tears at this point.

Nathan was bored.

He stood by the entrance to the staircase that harbored the Savior's base, secretly praying that someone would come around and pick a fight. He didn't care how stupid it would be. Anything beat guard duty.

But Nathan knew it had to be done. He ran and hand through his hair and breathed in deeply, holding his bow with his free hand. He wished he could spend some time out in the market. He needed something to take his mind off the chaos outside this dysfunctional school. Maybe he'd finally get a girlfriend. He didn't want to stoop so low and become a rent boy for the Sluts though, even if it was tempting at times. He was a Savior, and he should have some dignity.

He sighed again and watched for anything, wondering if he'd ever live a normal life again.

The Saviors re-united at the entry to the market. After Maia was satisfied scolding Carlos and Flint, and after the rest of the Saviors stopped laughing until it hurt, they took an inventory count. Jonathan frowned noticeably when he realized how little food the group gathered.

"We need to go on a supply run tomorrow." He said with regret layered in his voice. They group dreaded living the school, no matter how macho they acted. You had to be crazy to give up the protection of the school. The group stayed silent for a moment and began to walk away.

"Remember Jonny! Our first kiss will be electric!" Zachary shouted from the doorframe of the classroom.

Jonathan held his head in his hands while the Saviors walked, shouting back, "That'll be the tazer I'll be hitting you with."

The Saviors shared a laugh as they walked out of the market. They held this moment of peace like it was a lifeline, knowing that they would have to risk their lives tomorrow. It was one thing to clear out a location near the school; safety was a stone throw away.

They wouldn't admit it, but they were all scared.

**Hey Reader! Thanks to everyone who submitted a character; you all get a chocolate chip cookie! Reviews are always welcome and I thank you for reading! The story takes place in Colorado, but I don't think that's important to say yet. Next chapter though I'll introduce the outside world more in dept. Sorry if you're character didn't get a big part, they will soon enough. This was just and intro. **

**And a not to the Guest reader who submitted Zach (different from the Zachary in the story) I didn't use your character because he was a bit of a Mary Sue. Sorry!**

**-Freak**


	3. Nightmares That Never Cease

**Hey Reader! Thanks to all the reviews I've received for the first chapter; I know have a lot of confidence and aspirations for this story, and that is all thanks to you! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

**This will be a shorter update; enough to satisfy everyone until I can get a proper, detailed, long chapter out. Also, if you have something you want your OC to do/say, send me a PM. Romantic relationships, quotes, etc. Anything along those lines.**

_So open your eyes child; let's be on our way_

_Broken windows and ashes are guiding the way_

_Keep quiet no longer, we'll sing through the day_

_Of the lives that we lost…_

_And the lives we've reclaimed!_

Rise Against, "Prayer of the Refugee" (Basically the theme song of the Saviors. Note: I do not own the intellectual property to this song. I love sounding smart :D)

Chapter 3: Nightmares That Never Cease

_Maia ran at a speed that she thought wasn't possible. The terror in her veins fueled the burning flames of pain in her ribs as she sprinted down the school corridor. They were getting closer._

_She had spent too long worried about the grown-ups to realize how bad kids could be._

_The two drunken Varsity mumbled vulgar insults and said all the vile, horrible things they would do if Maia got caught. But she couldn't run forever, and she soon realized how screwed she was. Bothe Varsity were wide receivers for the football team, so she knew she needed a place to hide. And soon._

_Maia didn't have a gang. She didn't understand why, but she didn't want to be part of all that danger. Living by herself was smart; she was a loner and loners thrive by being alone. Common sense; although she desperately wished she had a gang now. Not just because of the Varsity. Mostly because living in a janitors' closet, crying yourself to sleep every night was getting to be depressing as hell._

_They caught her by her jacket. Her leather jacket that had flapped backwards as she ran. One of the Varsity yanked her backward just as she was turning the corner of the hallway. Her plan was to go to the Cafeteria and hope Violent was in a good mood. She ignored the fact that almost every other gang but the Skaters were on the other side of the school. _

_They through her against the wall roughly. Their breath reeked of moonshine, and they smelled of bad cologne. One kissed her neck and she began to sob as she pushed the pervert away. As he stumbled back in a drunken haze, the other Varsity slapped her across the cheek._

"_Listen here you little bitch, you won't squirm, won't make a sound until-"The Football player was interrupted when a dull thud rang out. Maia looked past the Varsity and saw a kid with a crowbar, the Varsity she pushed away fallen onto the ground. The conscious Varsity turned and stumbled, throwing a weak punch at the crowbar kid. In the drunken state, the fight was no contest. Crowbar kid ducked the punch and the Varsity stumbled forward, his head snapping back when the stock of a rifle came crashing down on his nose. _

"_They still alive?" The Crowbar Kid questioned the Rifleman. The kid stooped down to check both Varsity's pulse as Maia, still pressed against the wall, noticed a young girl behind the Rifleman._

"_Yeah, but we're still screwed." Rifleman commented with an edge to his voice._

"_What were you suggesting we do Rick?" Crowbar Kid countered._

"_We just knocked out two members of Varsity. They'll want revenge." Rick- the Rifleman- said._

"_So we should've let them go through with it?" Crowbar Kid questioned._

"_I didn't say that Jonathan-"_

"_Save it. We saved her because that's who we are. Time someone shined a light in this dark, dark hell hole."_

_Maia watched as Rick looked down at his boots, obviously ashamed. The little girl clung to his leg and looked at Maia with one eye, the other hiding behind Rick's leg._

_If Maia had family, she wouldn't want to anger Varsity either. It would take time, but she might be able to forgive this Rick. But not yet. She still held some malice over his head for even thinking letting her suffer would be a viable option. Selfish, yes. But that's the world she lived in now._

"_You have a name?" Jonathan, the crowbar kid, asked her with a bright smile._

_Maia couldn't speak due to the shock, so she just nodded. Jonathan took another glance at Rick and then looked back to Maia. _

"_Come on, let's get out of here before more Varsity show up." Jonathan told Maia as he nudged her shoulder. The three then began jogging down the hallway._

_Maia didn't have to follow. She could've survived on her own and returned to her desolate janitors' closet. She didn't need these people._

_But she still ran after them._

Even if the event had been six months ago, the memory was fresh in Maia's head. She stayed awake night after night, because she was afraid to sleep. Because when she closed her eyes, the event replayed itself like a broken record. Only this time, Jonathan and Rick hadn't saved her.

She wanted to cry, but she was more concerned about her reputation.

Her sleeping bag laid only feet away from the doors to the stair case, where Jayden was staying guard on the other side. She looked down the stairs, trying not to move her posture too much. At the bottom of the stairs she saw a sleeping Nathan and Natalie, both on opposite sides of the walkway. The stairs turned to the right then, and down those stairs were the rest of the Saviors.

She had come to forgive Rick. He didn't want to leave Maia to the mercy of Varsity because he didn't care. He was looking out for the best interests for his sister, something that she could bare. That's life for the surviving kids now. At least the Varsity where drunk enough that they didn't remember who knocked them out.

Maia inhaled sharply, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill out from her eyes. She was scared of the world, the outside with the grown-ups, the inside with the kids; she only felt safe beside her fellow Saviors. Even then she was insecure.

Maia had once thought she had been afraid of death. The more she thought about it, she realized she feared living much more.

Rick never slept anymore.

Insomnia had been through his system since Day One, and he lost his family. All he had left was the warm, scared bundle next to him: Rya.

Her sleeping bag was positioned right next to his own. He sat up in the sleeping bag and watched the subtle raise of the six year old's chest. He rubbed his eyes and realized he should replace Jayden on guard duty. He gingerly slipped out of the sleeping bag and grabbed his rifle which laid an arms-length away. He took one last look at his sleeping sister and thought about how much she had changed. Once the innocent, happy child one would expect at such a young age, the death of her parents rocked her hard. She was quiet, soft spoken, and didn't leave Rick's side in fear. He sighed and stood up softly, not wanting to wake Rya. She needed as much sleep as possible since her slumber wasn't plagued by nightmares like Rick's was. She'd be terrified if she woke up and found her brother gone.

Treading as lightly as possible as he climbed the fist set of stairs, he smiled in relief when he didn't hear tiny footsteps behind him. As he snuck past Nat and Nathan, he first head he light thuds halfway through the second staircase.

He stopped and turned as Rya ran up after him, her blond hair flowing behind her head and tears visible in her eyes and she started running up the second staircase. Rick laid down his rifle as he braced himself for the impact. Rya jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his back as tightly as was possible for a girl that young.

"Ricky I-I woke u-up and I didn't see you! I didn't see you Ricky and I-I got really really super scared and I-I….." She stopped and began to sob as she buried her head into Rick's shoulder.

The pain of seeing his sister sob was churning inside Rick's stomach and he fought back tears of his own as he patted Rya's back. He waited until the sobbing slowly subsided and Rya's breaths became uneven. When he was certain she was sleeping, he walked gingerly back down to his sleeping bag and laid Rya down. This time she didn't wake.

Rick ascended both stairways again, grabbing his Winchester along the way. As he got to the top he took one look at Maia before looking away and walking toward the glass doors. Most of his nightmares consisted of realizing what Varsity would do to her if his selfishness won the argument that one day with Jonathan, before the Saviors.

Rick relieved a bleary-eyed Jayden on guard duty as the other kid mumbled something about needing more sleep. Rick pulled the hood on his black hoodie over his head, occasionally ducking into the doorframe as a Drunken Varsity stumbled past or a Skater rolled through the halls on the boards that they seemed to have an endless supply of. The shadows concealed Rick enough so he was unseen.

He thought about the old Rick. The Rick who went to school, had friends, a cell phone, complained about homework, parents and/or teachers, always ignoring his parent's orders like he had all the answers in the god-forsaken world.

Then he thought of the new Rick. The one that kills to survive.

**Okay, not exactly a small update but I'm positive you don't mind, Reader.**

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. A Candlelight Conspiracy

**Hey Reader! This Author's Note is being written before I start to write this chapter. If everything goes and planned, this is gonna be a pretty long update. **

**I'm sure you'll love it! Thanks for all the positive feedback as well! **

Chapter 2: A Candlelight Conspiracy

The streets were eerily quiet. The grown-ups were almost vacant, sans a single father, than seemed to pace around aimlessly as if waiting for something to happen. Jonathan smiled as he realized the father would get what it seemed to look for.

He could feel the arrow whiz past his shoulder and fly like a shard of light through the air. The sicko turned coincidentally so that he was facing the kids. Jonathan watched as the arrow found its mark, hitting the father in the left eye. The body went rigid and the sicko dropped unceremoniously onto the street like a bag of rocks.

Jonathan turned and smiled, giving a thumbs up to Nathan who was already notching another arrow. He then looked around at his fellow Saviors who stood behind him, waiting for the signal to move forward.

Maia stood behind him, a slender knife ideal for stabbing held in both of her hands. Most of the Saviors concealed some sort weapon, and Maia was no exception. Her leather jacket was buttoned and pressed tightly around her body, the cool autumn air of Colorado being the first thing the small scavenging party noticed.

Nathan had pulled on a gray hoodie to cover his usual green muscle shirt, although he still wore cargo shorts. He had a black backpack slung over his shoulders, the innermost flap opened to act as a quiver for his ten arrows. Tucked in his belt was a pick axe. He looked eager to move, as he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Carlos seemed unaffected by the cold, his leather jacket hanging loose as always. His eyes were dark brown that looked black, reminding Jonathan of pools of oil. In his hand was a Fairbairn Sykes fighting knife, popularized by British Commandos in the Second World War. Jonathan also knew that Carlos carried a stiletto and flick knife concealed somewhere, probably in the pocket of his jacket.

Jayden stood at the back of the group, calmly scanning the area behind the group for sickos. In one hand he held a police baton wrapped in blue duct tape and barbed wire, an identical weapon on his belt. In his free hand he held a map, since he had been leading the group toward their outpost since they left the school and hour before. His blue hoodie was zipped up, and he savored each breath like it was his last.

Jonathan pulled his own jacket closer around his body and shuddered as a sudden breeze blew in the Savior's direction. He drew his Smith and Wesson Model 15, opening the cylinder and checking his ammo count. Six glistening .357 magnum bullets rested in each slot. He closed the cylinder and slid the weapon back into the leather holster at his side. In his backpack he had a box of ammo, but he only had thirty shots left, not including the ones in the cylinder. He instead gripped his crowbar, wanting to conserve his ammo and keep the noise to a minimum. Looking down the abandoned suburban streets, he saw the familiar brown painted house. On the white garage door, a blue _"S" _was spray painted so that Jonathan knew where they hid the gang's only car.

The house was the middle house in a cul-de-sac, and Jonathan and his team were pressed against the side of a house three doors down on the left. Jonathan took one last look around the street until he was confident that it was grown-up free. The Saviors would follow his lead, so he broke away from cover and started his brisk jog into the fishbowl shaped cul-de-sac. When he reached the father in the middle of the concrete circle, he didn't give it a second look. Maia, who was jogging beside him, followed the example and kept running to the garage. Carlos spit a glob of phlegm at the downed father as he passed. Nathan stuck his sneaker on the sickos head and with one fluid motion yanked the arrow out, setting it back in his backpack to be re-used. Jayden stopped and observed the perfect shot for a quick moment before following.

The Saviors climbed the slanted driveway, stopping at the white garage door. Jonathan looked to Jayden and Carlos and nodded slightly. The two boys tucked away their weapons and both slid their hand's under the door, ready to open it. Jonathan looked around as Nathan readied an arrow and Maia stood in a fighting position, one of her blades raised close to her head. With a slight nod to them as well, Jonathan pounded on the door with his free hand and stepped back. Carlos and Jayden quickly heaved open the door, spitting curses as they stumbled back. A father bolted out of the threshold only to receive an arrow to the throat. Another sicko emerged from the darkness, and Maia grabbed it by the tattered and ripped shirt. Slamming it against the wall, she drove a knife into its boil-ridden forehead. One last mother stumbled out, and Jonathan drove the prying end of the crowbar into its neck. With one last gurgle of anguish, the mother went limp and Jonathan kicked her off his crowbar.

Jayden handed Jonathan his map and Maia sheathed one of her knives in a homemade boot sheath as she replaced the blade with a flashlight she pulled from her belt. She shined the yellow beam into the garage, making sure it was clear. A single black SUV sat in the vacant lot, and Maia kept her flashlight raised as the Saviors moved into the threshold. Jonathan slipped into the front seat, grabbing the keys out of his pocket. Maia sat in the passenger's side seat, not wanting to be squished with two boys in the back of the vehicle. Jayden slipped in the left end, and Nathan sat in the middle. Jonathan started the car and slowly drove out of the dark driveway into the light of day. Carlos closed the garage door as the car emerged out and slipped into the still-moving vehicle. When Carlos was in, Jonathan put more pressure on the gas pedal as they drove out of the neighborhood.

"Nice work out there." He beamed. There was a murmur in agreement as Jonathan turned the car into a street, driving toward the next town where he hoped to find more food. And weapons for his candlelight conspiracy.

No one paid any attention to the two Scraps that entered the Slut's classroom. They two boys both fit Scrap-stereotypes: One boy wore a black fedora, sunglasses, and a trench coat, like any smug Scrap smuggler would wear, and the other had a black hoodie with the hood pulled over his head like any druggy that was desperate to buy chemicals from the science lab. No one knew who they really were, and no one really cared. Just Scraps, kids without a gang, that weren't anyone's problem. Rick and Flint hoped for that reaction.

Rick's shades allowed his eyes to dart anxiously around the market and not draw unwanted attention. Flint's hood concealed most of his face. The heavy duffel bag slung over Rick's shoulder had a special purpose, and only a select few knew what would be going on today. Even Flint didn't know; but he was supposed to provide Rick back up if things went south.

"I don't know how you do it, man." Flint whispered as the "Scraps" walked toward Violent's trading post, "All these girls around you and you's steely calm."

Rick allowed a small smirk at Flint's words; Flint was known for his unique vocabulary around the Saviors. Rick and Jonathan knew he was a bit un-hinged, but he was still a valued member of the group. No one could make explosives like Flint.

"Just block them out of your mind; it's quite simple." Rick whispered back.

"I think I'll do what them stage performers do. I'll picture them all naked."

"That will make it worse Flint."

"I wasn't trying to make it better."

Rick shook his head every so slightly and remembered Maia's scolding from the previous day at the market. He and Flint kept quiet, sauntering toward Violent. As Rick stepped with a confident swagger, Flint played his role and shuffled forward, fidgeting with his hands as he walked past different gang members and the occasional Scrap.

As Rick reached the Queen Slut's outpost, he picked up a magazine from the post next to Violent's and shuffled through the pages.

Violent was reading her usual novel as she peered up at the Scraps in front of her, "I'm not running a library here."

Rick heard the signal phrase and lowered his sunglasses, "You can make an exception, right?"

When Violent saw the attractive pale blue eyes meet her dull green ones, she was reassured that Rick was the "Scrap". She noted what likely was another Savior playing the role of drug dealer. She grabbed a duffel bag from under her stall and flagged down another Slut.

"Cathy, can you watch my post for a little bit?" Violent asked. The girl nodded and quickly eyed the Scrap that stood in front of Violent's post with a grin.

"He's cute!" Cathy whispered to Violent.

Violent grinned as well, "I know! Let me work my magic and I'll be back soon." Violent knew better than to telling the oblivious Slut Rick's true purpose for being at the Slut's classroom.

Violent pulled the strap of the duffle bag over her shoulder and smiled at Rick, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the classroom. The hallway was cluttered with kids, but Violent pulling out a boy wouldn't be an alien act. Rick would appear to be just another rent boy, although that wasn't the case.

Flint watched Violent lead Rick out of the classroom and discreetly exited as well, shadowing the two as they made there way out of the hallway.

Violent pulled Rick around the corner, another hallway relatively clear of kids. A single Skater rolled by, not bothering to bat an eyelash at the Slut or the Scrap. Violent looked down the hallway of vacant classrooms and turned into the girl's bathroom, letting go of Rick's hand. Rick waited by the entrance for Flint, who emerged around the corner a moment after. Rick had told Flint that he was negotiating with Violent to see if the Saviors could have a safe haven in the Cafeteria if they were in trouble. He explained to Flint that if he and Violent were seen talking in public; it would only create unwanted drama.

Rick nodded to Flint and was about to enter the bathroom when Flint's outstretched hand blocked his path. He looked to Flint, who held out a green lighter for Rick to take.

"Violent's a real tricky piece." He told Rick, "Take Slim with ya incase stuff goes south in there."

Rick was aware of the names the pyrotechnic had given his four lighters- Slim, Jo, Barbra, and Dirty Pete. He accepted the lighter though, slipping it into his trench coat pocket. Even if Flint was crazy, Rick still had respect and found him quite a joy to be in his company.

"Slim'll have your back." Flint said as he leaned against the wall to keep watch as Rick disappeared into the girl's bathroom.

Rick chuckled to himself as he entered the bathroom. On one side of the room were a set of useless sinks. Across from the sinks were three adjacent stalls. He opened the door to the last one that was pressed against the wall and entered the stall. The conjoining walls of the stalls next to the one Rick stood in had been removed, creating an eight-by-five foot room. A single circular table was in the middle, and two folding chairs were across from each other.

The leader of the Sluts stood across the table from Rick with her arms crossed over her chest. Her long, scarlet hair was tied back in a pony tail and she wore a red tank top and jeans that had a tear where her left knee was. At her side was a holstered M1911 pistol.

"Stunning as ever, Violet." Rick told the girl across from him with a genuine smile.

Violet smirked, "You know, if you weren't Rick, I'd shove my boot so far up your ass you'd be chewing leather. I prefer Violent now." She then sat down in the folding chair, laying her duffel bag across the table. Rick smiled and sat in his seat across from Violet, laying his own duffel bag in front of him and taking off his sunglasses and hat.

"I don't know; Violet's a lovely name." Rick said.

"Lovely, maybe. But it isn't intimidating." Violet replied.

"Fair enough." Rick said as he stripped of his trench coat and stood up to drape it over the back of his seat, revealing a plain white T-shirt. Violet noted the folding knife clipped to his belt that was hidden before.

The Saviors had been a gang for nearly five months. Rick had been visited Violet for four months. They first kissed at two months. Rick couldn't call what they had a proper romantic relationship though. The probably with this schools futile system of gangs is that if Violet and Rick were seen as a couple in public, the school'd go crazy. Gossip, rumors, and everything a gang didn't need. So, with much reluctance, they limited their romance to behind closed doors. Even then they still didn't kiss enough, only a hug goodbye and the occasional kiss on the cheek. They were a dysfunctional couple, but no more dysfunctional as the school itself. Or the entire world for that matter.

They visited each other every other week, working out trading agreements and working on Jonathan's plan. He called it the "Candlelight Conspiracy" and so far, only he, Rick, Violet, and Zachary knew about it. Varsity and the Pretty Ones ruled the school in a way, and Jonathan believed with great passion that with them out of them put of the picture, this school could really thrive. However, the biggest issue came from the thought of killing other kids. Despite the hatred, The Saviors, the Geeks, and even the Sluts were reluctant to kill another kid. Jonathan was busy trying to find alternate options, but he couldn't find one and that worried him. However, he still believed in the cause.

_This school is made up of kids that have survived a year in hell, Rick. Think about it; all the strongest kids who have made it this far are in one place. The capabilities of a united school are endless. But Varsity and the Pretty Ones are stomping that dream. And that's why we should carry through with this. We're the orphans of the true American Dream. I have made decisions that I regret, and I took them as a learning experience…I'm human, not perfect, like everyone else. But I really believe I can lead this school so we can thrive. It's time someone began to care again, and that's why I even formed this gang in the first place. So someone could finally care, unite the other gangs, so- at long last- this nightmare can finally end._

Jonathan sure had a way with words.

Zachary agreed to fight alongside the Saviors if it came down to that. Violet said she'd fight with her gang when the Geeks and Saviors showed that they wouldn't get slaughtered.

That was another reason Violet didn't want to really fall in love with Rick. She was too afraid that he'd die for nothing, like an animal.

"Do you have your end of the bargain?" The red-head questioned Rick. Rick nodded and slid his black duffel bag across the table. Violet grabbed the bag tugged the zipper across the top of the bag. Once it was open, she searched through the contents.

Rick didn't know how it happened, but he loved Violet. There was a point in time where Rick thought that emotions like love were only a burden. But if Jonathan's plan took full affect, that could all change. Rick could feel the emotions that made him human again. He could finally give Rya a life she deserved. He could finally stop surviving, and start living.

After weeks of spending time with each other, Rick and Violet could finally trust one another like they'd trust a fellow gang member. They shared secrets, fears, and insecurities. Violet even allowed Rick to use her real name, which was saying a lot despite how simple it sounded.

Violet found a month's supply of canned soup, peaches, and tuna. There was a medical kit, fifty rounds of nine-millimeter ammunition, a baseball bat with one end wrapped in barbed wire, and sixteen water bottles. Her order had been filled out perfectly. She frowned when she noticed a small box at the bottom of the bag. She took it out an examined it before scoffing.

"Seriously?" She asked Rick as she lifted up the box of condoms.

Rick shrugged, but didn't bother hiding his grin, "Zachary thought you'd appreciate those."

Violet rolled her eyes, "Of course it was Zachary's idea."

She did however throw the box back into the duffel bag. Condoms were a good thing to have in any trading post, and she guessed she could make at least a week's worth of food for the simple objects.

"You're turn, Violet." Rick said as she closed the bag and set it on the cold, hard ground.

Violet nodded and smiled brightly, knowing Rick would be more than satisfied with his portion. Although it would seem uneven, Violet desperately wanted to contribute to the Candlelight Conspiracy. Although she wouldn't risk her gang members, she wanted to add her firepower into the mix to make up for it. Rick grabbed Violet's duffel bag and weighed it in his hands, grinning toward Violet at the weight of the bag. He set it back on the table and tugged on the zipper.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled at Violet as he looked into the bag. She had been supplying them with ammo for a while, not a lot of ammo but enough. Today she decided to stop holding back.

The first thing he grabbed out of the bag was a snub nose revolver. He admired the weapon when Violet spoke up.

"Colt Detective Special. Fires a .38 Special bullet and carries six shots in the cylinder. Jonathan said he wanted you to carry a concealed weapon, and I know you well enough to have confidence in saying you love revolvers. You've fired a revolver before, right?"

"Only a .22 revolver at my Grandpa's house." Rick answered as he opened the cylinder of the snub nose colt, finding the weapon empty of ammunition.

"Well, that'll kick a little bit more, but I'm sure you can handle it."

Rick nodded and set the .38 revolver in front of him, grabbing another toy from the bag; A Glock 21 with a flashlight protruding out the end of the barrel.

"That flashlight is the best you're gonna get for a silencer." Violet chimed in as Rick checked the slide of the gun, finding it empty as well. Rick's Grandfather had owned a collection of various firearms, but Rick had only fired .22 pistols, revolvers, and rifles. He had gotten used to firing his Winchester, but the rifle still gave his shoulder a good jolt every time he fired it. He knew how to operate most guns. But how shoot them with any skill is another thing.

Two other guns remained in the bag: A military issue Berretta M9 and a Sawed-off Double Barrel shotgun. Rick checked both weapons for ammo, but they were also stored in the bag empty. Violet must've believed in strict firearm safety.

"How's Rya?" Violet asked Rick as he pulled four boxes of ammo out of the bag. Each box was labeled with the corresponding gun that used the cartridges. He grabbed the box for his Colt and started inserting six shiny .38 rounds into the cylinder.

"We dropped her and Nat off at the theater with the Geeks. I didn't want to go into the market alone, but I couldn't bear leaving them in the staircase, alone. Besides, Flint trapped all the entrances." Rick answered as he closed the Colt's cylinder and slipped the gun in his waistband at the small of his back.

"She seems to like Zachary. They have a lot in common." Violet said, biting the tip of her dull fingernails.

Rick solemnly nodded, "Seems like the only person I can leave Rya with. I swear…..she doesn't want to be anywhere but by my side-"

Violet could sense the sorrow and regret in Rick's voice. She knew that Rick hated the fact that Rya wouldn't have a proper childhood, so she giggled and interrupted, "Well, she's not the only girl then."

Violet's attempt to lighten the mood worked. Rick smiled for a moment and didn't reply. He just admired the beautiful side of Violet. The hopeless romantic, the lover girl who was nothing like the slut she made herself out to be. It was another beauty Rick had unraveled in Violet's complicated, enigmatic maze of a mind.

Rick and Violet then let the serene silence stay as Rick began loading the two magazines for the Berretta Violet had packed him. After taking inventory on the ammo, he found that Violet had been generous and pack sixty nine-millimeter bullets for the Berretta, forty .45 ACP for the Glock, twenty four .38 Special for the Colt, and ten 12 gauge shotgun shells.

Rick stole a glance up at Violet as he finished loading one Berretta magazine. He saw the familiar look; her eyes distant and glassy, chewing on her fingernail, and her posture tense. Violet was in deep thought.

"Rick, am I pretty?" She suddenly asked, meeting Rick's gaze.

"Strikingly beautiful." Rick replied with a sly smile as he set the magazine back on the ground.

Violet sighed in exasperation and leaned forward, placing both elbows on the table and holding her head in her hands, "No Rick, don't give me that macho crap. Am I really pretty?"

Rick frowned and realized it was one of _those _days. The days were Violet's low self esteem and insecurity hit her confidence like a sledgehammer and tore the wall of self-belief down.

Rick leaned forward in his seat, "Violet Kelly," He began, daring to use Violet's last name, "You're the most beautiful girl in the entire goddamn school, and it's about time you realized it."

"You know the rumor, right?"

Rick solemnly nodded; to the school it was a rumor, to him it was a horrible truth. Violet wasn't a slut, but the kid who raped her in the beginning of all this made her feel like one. He stood up, and so did Violet. Days like this were few and far in between, but they both knew the drill. Rick walked around the table and locked Violet in a warm embrace.

They both stayed silent for a moment, and Violet looked up to Rick and offered him her cheek. Rick reached his hand up, gently grabbed her jaw, and tilted her head so that she was looking into his eyes. He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Just this once; because you're insecure." He said, the silent agreement of not getting attached until the Candlelight Conspiracy was over giving up some ground, finally.

Rick didn't expect for Violet's reaction; she began to sob and bury her head against Rick's shoulder.

"Why does it have to be so hard?" She croaked out, her voice muffled as her head was still pressed against the white T-shirt Rick was wearing.

"I don't know why Violet…..I just know."

It had taken five minutes for Violet to stop sobbing. It had taken five more to make it look like Violet had never cried in the first place.

Nothing else was said; nothing else mattered. Rick put back own his trench coat, sunglasses, fedora, and slipped the duffel bag over his shoulder. The Colt Detective Special was still tucked in the small of his back, the small revolver concealed by the trench coat.

Violet took one last glance at Rick and smiled flatly, her depression not completely calmed yet. She slipped her own duffel bag over her shoulder and the two left the girl's bathroom.

The first thing they noticed was Julie Tanaka, second-in-command of the Sluts, leveling a homemade spear at Flint's chest. Three more Sluts stood behind Julie, brandishing weapons as well. The pyrotechnic looked icy calm, pressed against the wall as the spear tip hovered not five inches away from his chest.

"Violent, what the hell took so long?" Julie questioned, and Rick instinctively stepped forward and pushed the spearhead away from Flint's body.

Julie Tanaka glared at him through hazel eyes. Her skin was a caramel color, and she wore tight black paints and a white shirt with the sleeves cut off. From the jagged fabric in various spots around what was left of the sleeve, Rick guessed the job was done with the combat knives most Sluts carried. Violent's father was a police officer, and she knew where to get all the good weapons and managed to grab them before anyone else could. Julie wore worn-down football shoulder pads, broken pencils standing erect like spikes on each pad. Before she could run the "Scrap" through with her spear, Violent stepped in between the two.

"Julie, he's just a rent boy." Violent assured, "You should see our payment. There're just Scraps, let 'em go." The defiance and strength returned in her voice, but Rick sensed it was forged to make Violent seemed stronger than she felt.

Julie lowered her spear but maintained her glare at Rick and Flint.

"Now scram Scrap!" Violent suddenly snapped, sending a smug smirk across Julie's lips as Violent put her hand on the holstered .45 at her side. Rick suppressed his own smirk and he and Flint ran back toward their staircase home.

Violent grinned in mock-satisfaction and watched the two Saviors run. Although she noticed Rick's confident steps, he did play the role of Scrap surprisingly well.

"Do you even _know _why you do the things you do?" A voice suddenly rang out from down the hallway the Sluts stood in.

The five Sluts turned to the left, where the voice had come from. Violent moved to the head of the group, Julie lowering her spear next to her and another Slut with a machete ready to fight on Violent's right side.

Heather and three other Pretty Ones slowly walked down the hallway toward the Sluts. They held no weapons, but a folding knife was clipped to Heather's belt. All the Pretty Ones wore the same attire; a grey sweater with a silver _P _embroidered on the left side of their chests. Every Pretty One wore the same sweater, and this small group was no different. Heather walked forward and stopped five feet away from Violent and the much more vicious Sluts.

"I'd ask the same to you." Violent responded, attitude thick in her firm voice.

Heather took a moment and analyzed Violent with icy cold blue eyes; no where near as welcoming as Rick's. The Pretty One's glossy black hair looked like much more attention had been paid to make it look neat; Violent's hastily made ponytail left small strands of red hair hanging out. But Violent stopped caring about her appearance a long time ago.

"Well, we have boyfriends, not rent boys. I don't think your question makes a compelling argument." Heather retorted, her sophisticated way of speaking irritating Violent for some unknown reason.

"That might be true, but at least the rent boys have common courtesy. The same can't be said for those meatheads you call boyfriends." The Sluts stood more firm and they shared a collective smile at their leader's audacity. Only Violent had the guts to say something like that.

Heather frowned and stayed silent, the tension enough to be cut with a knife. Each gang looked at each other as if daring the other to make a move. Heather finally scoffed and all eyes turned to here.

"Let's get out of here, girls, no point in taking with these Sluts." She remarked. Violent would've cut Heather's hair out with the four-inch knife sheathed on the small of her back if the Pretty Ones didn't leave so quickly.

"You better run." Violent muttered as she and her Sluts turned around and walked down the opposite end of the hallway, back to their classroom.

Violent didn't understand why; but this small confrontation made her believe in the Candlelight Conspiracy even more.

**Hey Reader! I had a lot more that just this planned for this chapter, but I decided to cut it short. Next chapter will feature Jonathan's scavenging party mainly, and introduce a new OC. **

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**-Freak**


End file.
